Many liquid products, such as liquid soaps, exhibit a color that is not particularly pleasing to the consumer, e.g., a milky white or yellow color. In order to provide a liquid soap that is visually pleasing to the consumer manufacturers often alter the appearance of the liquid soap or the container or both.
Liquid soaps exhibiting colors not particularly pleasing to the consumer are often packaged in tinted, opaque plastic container. The tinted, opaque plastic container provides a visually pleasing appearance to the consumer by covering or masking the not so pleasing liquid soap.
Other liquid soap products are packaged in transparent, plastic containers. The liquid soap is heavily tinted so that the filled packaged exhibits the tint of the liquid soap. The heavily tinted liquid soap housed within the transparent, plastic container provides a visually pleasing appearance to the consumer.
Another packaging alternative for liquid soap products is to provide a filled package that exhibits a colorless, transparent appearance. A colorless, transparent package provides a particularly pleasing appearance to the consumer. However, because liquid soaps often exhibit a yellowish appearance the liquid soap must be bleached or bleached and aged over an extended period of time to remove the unpleasing yellowish appearance prior to placing the liquid soap in a transparent, colorless container. Bleaching and aging of the liquid soap increases the cost of handling and storage which results in an overall increased cost to the consumer.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fulfilled package that exhibits a substantially colorless, transparent appearance.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a filled package that exhibits a substantially colorless, transparent appearance without subjecting the tinted liquid to be placed within the package to extensive processing or aging.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a filled package that exhibits a substantially colorless, transparent appearance at minimal costs.